


[ fallingforyou. ]

by eternitayyyy (orphan_account)



Category: No Rome (Singer), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Bands, Brunch, Cuddling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Getting Together, Hotels, Kissing, Love, M/M, Matty is a sop, Music, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Explicit Sex, Rated T for swearing, Sick Character, Sickfic, So is Rome, Suggestive Themes, Supportive Best Friend George, Tour Bus, Touring, crossposted from Wattpad, very ooc can you tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eternitayyyy
Summary: "I thought you wanted to kiss me, and I panicked and left.""Would you have let me, if I had asked?"In a split second of boldness, Rome replied: "Would you like to find that out yourself?"•Disclaimer: Any similarities to real life people and events other than No Rome and members of The 1975 and their tours and concerts are purely coincidental. The actions, words, and opinions of the characters in the story do not necessarily reflect those of the real people they portray, or those of writer behind this very story.•© eternitayyyy 2019. All rights reserved.





	1. sincerity is scary

They crashed into the same hotel bed, familiar with each other's presence, tiredness taking over.

Rome was on his back, feet barely making it to the bed. His green-dyed hair was only slightly messied by the weather. His eyes were closed, mouth slightly agape as if he had just sighed.

Matt was sprawled out on most of the bed, face buried into a pillow. He may have been screaming a few indecipherable frustrations into the fluffy object, to which Rome hummed mindlessly in agreement.

It wasn't like there was only one bed. In fact, Rome's room was just across the hall, unlocked then locked again, for the sole purpose of storing his things. For now, at least.

"So... how's it like to be back to home base?" Matty inquired after a while, leaning on his elbows.

Rome's eyes fluttered open. Matty smiled fondly at the other's skewed glasses. "Feels great. Never better," Rome answers.

Matty hums thoughtfully, then asks, half-joking: "So do we have to leave you here now?"

"Maybe," Rome replied quite seriously, and Matty, unseen by the other, bit his lip. For no apparent reason.

Rome brought up schedules for the rest of the tour just before he returns to Manila for a concert of his own which secretly quelled Matt's irrational worry.

They talked about anything and everything as the early hours dragged on, before falling into comfortable silence. That is, until Matty spoke up.

"Rome, can you sing for me?"

The younger one was silent, stunned by the oddly intimate request, unwilling to even so much as glance at his friend.

He stared ahead at the dimly-lit ceiling, feeling keenly aware of the muffled sounds of Manila traffic, and the distance between them, mouth opening and closing as he tried to get a word out.

"I mean... you don't have to, of course. It's just, I don't know. I don't think I've heard you sing without a crowd or a studio, and I just... I was thinking, and-" Matty rambled on, laying on his back.

"What song?" Rome managed to get out.

"Pardon?"

"What would you like me to sing for you?" The other repeated, sitting up.

Matt was a little flustered and a little taken aback as he realized what he had asked for, and that Rome agreed.

"Any," Matty somewhat croaks out, strangely breathless. "Any song's fine."

Feeling oddly constricted, Matty gets up and finds himself facing Rome.

They exchange glances momentarily. Matty finds himself enchanted as soon Rome starts singing.

It wasn't much yet. Just the other humming somewhat-words.

_(I don't know what she's dreaming of_  
_I don't know what she's dreaming of, I...)_

Matty was an awkward audience, watching in fascination while trying his best to decipher the song.

Rome's words grew more confident, voice imperfect and wonderfully raw and careless and so very much _him_.

_(And you know that she wants all the drinks and the fun_  
_She's lookin' in the bottle for a dream of a Benz)_

And Matty stared, awestruck. He wanted to move yet found himself frozen.

_(Fuck, forget it_  
_She said she wouldn't do it again)_

And Matt's breath hitched when the crass word rolled around Rome's tongue, and damn, he heard the guy swear all the time; He shouldn't be reacting this way.

Rome decided to skip some parts of the song. It may have been a mistake to look up at Matty.

_(Dreamin' of the boys and the girls on the cellular_  
_If you gotta go, you should let 'em go_  
_If you wanna talk turn the radio on)_

Their eyes met and Matty gulped, made the mistake of looking down to Rome's lips instead, and he noticed, alright, just like how the older one noticed how Rome tripped over some words as he sang.

And yeah, this was a mistake, and Matty may or may not hate himself for this, but for fuck's sake, Rome was doing this shit _for him_.

Rome's singing faltered. This was awkward enough and they were both too tired for this and _Oh__ fuck how long have our faces been this close?_

Neither dared breathe.

Rome pressed his lips into a thin line, moving his head away. Matty would never admit to leaning in the slightest bit.

"I- I gotta go," Rome said, cringing at how strangled his voice sounded.

Matt stared ahead, blinking owlishly at the same space previously occupied by Rome. _Maybe he should have said something._

_Hell, what would he even have said?_

~·•·~


	2. narcissist

Rome closed the hotel door behind him, red-faced and maybe a little flustered. _What was that?_

He went immediately to the bathroom, nearly tripping on his own feet. Staring at his reflection he thought, _Pagod lang 'to. I'm just tired._

Splashing cold water on his face made him feel a lot more like himself.

A passing thought made him laugh incredulously. _Matty looking at me because of attraction. Ridiculous!_

Rome stared at his reflection and realized he'd left his glasses at Matty's. He'd taken them off when he sat up.

He ran his hands over his face. _Shit. Well, I'll just get it later._

The clear image of Matty gazing at him came to mind, uncalled for and unbidden. They were _that_ close.

Rome groaned, burying his head deeper in his hands.

~·•·~


	3. all up in my head

Matty forced himself to sleep and found himself awoken a few hours before their flight.

They had their breakfast in a place suggested by Rome and everyone talked amiably about the most benign things. Everything _seemed_ fine enough, but Rome looked at anyone but Matty.

Halfway through his meal, Matty excused himself, not seeing Rome watch him as he walked to the toilets.

Matthew reflected in that shitty bathroom about every single thing that went wrong leading up to That Moment. He slapped himself just as some Filipino stranger entered the room, earning him a weird look. He internally groaned.

Rome approached Matty sometime later after breakfast and the latter felt unreasonably nervous. Well, the earlier guy too.

"Why hadn't you told me that you were sick?"

The older one felt tongue-tied at the weight of Rome's concerned gaze. _Were his eyes always like that?_ Matt rubbed his nape awkwardly.

"That was nothing. I'm okay now." An ill-timed jolt of pain shot at Matty's temples, making him wince. Rome sighed and shoved a small paper bag in his direction.

"George told me to buy you painkillers. Take care of yourself, Matty."

"Yeah, okay," replied Matty, taking the paper bag before whispering. "Sorry."

There was a pause bordering on awkward silence threatening to end this conversation for good, and neither of them wanted that just yet.

At the same time, they said, "About last time-"

Silence. Rome gulped. Matthew bit his lip. The younger decided to switch topics on the last second.

"I forgot my glasses at your room. Do you have them?"

They both internally sigh. Whether out of relief or vexation, they didn't know.

"Your glasses. Right. Um." _Nice one Matty. Real eloquent, that._

Rome pursed his lips, which Matty made the mistake of looking at, _again._ He sucked in a breath.

"N-no. I haven't. I mean! I don't have them."

And George, bless him, approached them both.

He asked if Matty was okay. (Matty said _yes, of course-why wouldn't I be? _and walked ahead.)

Rome stood there, watching Matty walk away for the second time today.

"I found your glasses in Matthew's room, by the way."

Rome looked up at George, bless him, seriously, took the black thick-rimmed glasses and thanked him.

George gave Rome a look the latter couldn't decipher until much later.

_(Later being while his mind was filling up with _ _unsolicited_ _ thoughts of Matthew Healy and That Time. He may have very nearly screamed upon the realization.)_

~·•·~


	4. fallingforyou

Matthew couldn't get Rome out of his head. He blames it on tiredness.

He keeps on remembering little things that lead to him.

Remembers being fascinated by the art Rome made. Remembers arranging for Rome to be flown to London. Remembers how they properly met.

Rome had always been nice. Matty had always been a little bit in love with Rome, with his work, and his voice, and personality. Rome made for a great person and a greater friend.

In just a few weeks he'll finish touring in Australia and and Rome will be on his own way, performing for his own crowd.

After that, it would be a while before they see each other again. Matty thinks he could bear it.

After all, a few hours of tiredness, intimacy, and talking isn't enough for two to fall in love. (It is, you know, when they've known each other for some time.)

Rome looked through the plane window. The person of his mind's fixation was only a few seats away and he could only dream to swap seats with George and lay his head on Matty's shoulder. Which is oddly specific as Rome _did_ dream of that, waking up to find the plane nearly landing.

He really wasn't thrilled about how often he finds Matty amongst his thoughts. Pushing the idea at the back of his head upon each realization would probably be for the best.

The performances went well enough, or as well as it could get, and their interactions were at a minimum. If anyone noticed, no one pointed it out.

_(George, bless him, noticed and said nothing. Although he had considered teasing Matthew into telling him what happened before he found Rome's glasses in that hotel nightstand in Manila.)_

Matty felt horrible. Not only did he lack communication with his best friend, but he's rightfully exhausted to the point of sickness. He'd taken the last of the painkillers Rome bought him just last night.

Rome noticed that Matty was missing. They were getting ready to leave, him and some of the touring crew, just to check on some things in the venue. Rome wanted to come with to get himself medication as the touring took its toll on him.

Matthew, although not required to go, made it clear that he will be there because he wanted to be. And now they were about to leave.

Rome, without thinking his plan through, approached Martha, a nice lady who is part of the crew. He kindly requested her to get him medicine, and after confirmation, excused himself.

Back at the hotel lobby, Rome encountered Adam. He hastily asked for Matty's room number, which the other graciously provided without even so much as a raised brow. He was even told of who to ask for spare keys.

Matty couldn't even panic when the door opened. He was too feverish and everything was hazy and nothing felt like it made sense.

Through the haze, a recognizable green-haired somebody entered, saying something that sounded muddled to Matty's ears.

"...Rome?" asked he, voice rough.

The intruder's mouth was moving but nothing made much sense to Matty. The older one simply pulled the duvet closer around himself, groaning as another wave of pain took over.

Rome managed to keep his calm as he saw Matty's state. Overlooking everything that had built a wall between them was easy enough, taking strides towards his best friend.

"God, Matty, you look like shit." He tried to sound as if joking, but his voice betrayed him. The other man squinted as if trying to decipher what he's saying.

"I told you to take care of yourself." He winced when the other called for his name.

It's up to Rome to help Matty get better.

~·•·~


	5. medicine

Matty felt cold knuckles brush gently against his forehead. He flinched at the contact and retreated further into the covers he was only remotely aware weren't his.

Rome sighed. The Australia tour was going to end soon, thankfully. Although feeling quite unwell himself, he fared considerably better than Matty. There are about three locations more, and he'll be back to the Philippines and a few more places for interviews and the release of an upcoming song.

"Cold," Matty rasped out, cutting off the younger man's train of thought, and then, "Rome..."

"Hey." Rome sat a distance away from Matt, just on the edge of his bed.

_No, don't think about it. It's not in the same city. It's not under the same circumstance. It was... just a mistake._

_Not again._

"I feel like shit," Matty groaned, reaching for him. "It's cold. C'mere please."

"Matty..." Rome gulped. Someone knocked on the door.

The younger one stood up to get it, but Matty yelled 'Come in!' as loud as his sickness-riddled throat can manage, and Martha, the nice lady Rome asked a favor from earlier, stepped in.

"Hello boys! I'm not interrupting anything, I hope. Er, Rome, Adam told me you'd be here. These are the stuff you asked for, by the way."

"Thank you Martha. How was the place?"

"Oh, just fine. We thought there might be a problem but it ended up being okay." Martha peeked over Rome's shoulder. "Is Matthew alright?"

"Oh, he's sick. I'm not sure if he could perform well tonight, though. The paracetamol would help."

"Do I need to bring someone else over or-?"

Matty interrupted. "I'll be fine, Ms. Avery. Please tell George to come over when you see him."

"Well, I expect to see you lads later. Get better, Matthew. I'll be off."

"Thank you so much, Martha. I owe you one," Rome told her once they were at the door. He locked the door as she left. Matty buried himself further into the warmth of the duvet, watching Rome through lazy eyes.

"Have you eaten?" Rome asked, sitting on the edge of Matty's bed one more.

"Nope."

"Anything you'd like?"

Matty hummed as if deep in thought. "Cuddle me?"

Rome groaned. "Matty, you need to get better."

"No, I need you."

Rome ignored the warmth the tips of his ears and the back of his neck acquired. He ordered room service food, picking stuff he was fairly certain Matty would like.

Rome busied himself with his phone, sitting down on a chair he moved to face Matty. He looked up every once in a while, and found that Matty kept on sneaking glances at him.

It slowly took up more and more space in Rome's head until he could no longer focus on the device screen.

Matty snuck glances at Rome drowsily, looking away when the other would look up. To him, Rome looked _really_ pretty and thought of compliments, some almost poetic, to never tell Rome, ever.

And being sick probably did things to one's head because Matty thought, _I really wanna kiss him._

_(Are we surprised?)_

The food arrived and Matty watched the interaction unfold, barely processing what's happening.

Rome approached Matty, sitting on the edge of the bed, again, frustrating the latter man.

"I got you food."

"I can see that," Matty replied, unamused.

"Well you need to eat it."

"Don't wanna."

"Matty," Rome warned.

Matthew didn't reply, turning over with a huff.

"What do I do with you, Matty? You have a show tonight. If you'll be stubborn like this, I'm leaving your sick arse to deal with this alone."

Rome, as annoyed as he was, didn't really want to leave Matty, but made a show of getting up anyway.

"Stay," Matty said suddenly.

Rome sighed in relief. He sat back on the edge of the bed, Matty facing him, slightly sitting up.

Silence followed, the muted clang and clatter of utensils and plates and the two began to eat.

Matty abandoned his meal halfway, while Rome was finishing his. The sick man couldn't handle the silence and asked Rome pointless yes/no questions regarding the tour while waiting.

Rome put their plates away while Matty watched him move around.

Back to that edge of the bed again, Rome sat, handing Matty the paracetamol while taking a dose himself. Matty stared at the pill confusedly.

"Take it," muttered Rome, handing the other a glass of water.

"You're sick?" Matty, asked, still not taking the medicine.

"Yeah, and you also have to get better, so take this, please."

Matty did so obediently, feeling himself preen at Rome's rewarding smile.

The younger man set the glass down by the bedside table, turning around to Matty wrapping himself with as much warmth as possible.

"...Are you still cold?"

Matty's brows shot up at the concealed offer.

"Yeah." The older man shifted to make space in his bed. Wordlessly, Rome laid down facing Matty and allowed himself to be embraced by the other.

This was familiar territory, at least. They could pretend nothing happened that night in Manila. If Rome closes his eyes, it's as if nothing had changed at all.

~·•·~


	6. i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

Matty pulled Rome close when he thought the other was asleep. He didn't want to lose this. He didn't want to let Rome go.

Without thinking, he pressed a soft kiss against the shorter man's hair, and Rome didn't stiffen, didn't run away. His breathing was even, so he must still be asleep.

Matty sighed. _God, I really like him,_ he thought rather helplessly.

The younger man was nearly asleep when he felt it. A small pressure on the crown of his head, which he slowly realized was a kiss. He tried to get himself to react, but Rome found that he didn't really mind.

The older man felt his breath catch as he caught sight of Rome's crooked glasses, recalling that night in Manila. He gingerly took it off, placing it on the nightstand just like he had then.

Matty took in the sight of Rome in front of him. He looked so serene and relaxed. Matty swore he felt a lot less sick with Rome around.

His eyes traced over Rome's face. _You're so beautiful you're practically walking art. I'd love to kiss you, but only if you'd let me. _Matty was tempted to preserve this moment forever in a photograph.

Tentatively, Matthew ran his hands through the younger man's hair. Rome hummed appreciatively. He did it again.

Rome sleepily took in his surroundings, in Matty's familiar embrace he wasn't ready to accept meant so much more than he's used to. It felt... like home, in a way. Rome drifted off, feeling quite adored.

Matty was deep in thought, nearly teetering on the edge of sleep but not quite yet. _What happens after this?_

After all, they never talked about it. They never even talked properly before this. Matty can pretend nothing happened, but...

It won't be easy, would it?

Maybe Rome got confused about his intentions that night. _Was it a one time thing? _Matty didn't know. It couldn't be when nearly all he thought of was just Rome nowadays.

_Would Rome even like me that way? _Matty recalled how Rome had ran off. Now here he was, offering Matty cuddles like he used to simply because of sickness.

_I don't want you to go, but I guess we'll be better off as friends._

Setting conflicted eyes on his best friend once more, Matty closed his eyes and whispered a single wish.

"Please warn me before you leave."

~·•·~


	7. blue jeans

It wasn't long until Matty woke up alone, feeling significantly better than he did this morning. He got up, took a shower, and got ready for the evening.

While towelling his hair dry, he looked around and found his room tidier than he'd usually leave it, and the past few events came to mind, bringing a smile upon his face.

Checking his phone, Matty discovered it wasn't too late. He found multiple texts from George, and a single one from Adam. _Nothing from Rome... _This didn't get in Matty's way, however.

A knock came on his door. It was Ms. Avery from earlier, and he dutifully followed her to the ground floor, feeling much lighter than he's ever been since Manila.

Matty arrived at the parking lot to be greeted by George. The rest of the band does so, along with some of the crew, but Rome was nowhere. His mood dampened slightly.

When Matty catches a glimpse of Rome, he's talking to George in hushed tones, both of their faces slightly angled away from him.

Not much sooner, they pile into the bus. Matty ought to be in the front passenger's seat, Ross and Adam ought to be in the middle, and Rome settled in at the back to be joined by George.

However, just before George entered the van, Matty caught his eye. Within a few seconds of eye contact and a conversation without words, thanks to years of knowing each other, Matty won the seat beside Rome.

"Hey," said Rome casually. Matty took this to be a good thing.

"Hey. You sleep well?"

The younger man smiled brilliantly, averting his eyes to the window. "Yeah. Best sleep I had in a while."

It was Matthew's turn to smile, feeling elated and a little giddy. "Excited for the show tonight?"

"Always, you know. How are you feeling?"

"Best I'd ever felt," Matty replied honestly. _Thanks to you._

The two kept talking for the rest of the ride, sharply avoiding anything about themselves and their arrangement. Both were under the illusion of comfort from the other, so the topic never came up.

A relaxed silence came over them eventually. Matty leaned his head on Rome's shoulder, somewhat sprawled out over the rest of the seat. Rome stared out the window, trying not to think about them.

The bus arrived at the destination in no time at all, the traffic wonderfully sparse.

Last minute stage set-ups flew by quickly, and Rome was up while the rest had final preparations.

"Matty, are you listening?" asked George.

Matthew turned to the group.

"No. What was it you were saying?"

"Are you sure you're fit to perform 'People' tonight?"

"Oh, yeah, 'course."

The rest of their chatter faded like static to Matty's ears, which now focused on Rome's music which were muffled at the backstage.

Rome felt a renewed sense of purpose performing tonight, feeling a lot more like himself. A smile graced his face, and Matty, who was watching him from the back, smiled secretly too.

The rest of the evening passed by without incident. Matty and Rome shared extended staring contests between short breaks, holding each other's gazes until one of them laughs.

When it ended, the group walked to the van. Matthew and Rome bumped shoulders occasionally, sharing whispered stories and exhaling happy little sighs like they used to do all the time.

By the time they reached the hotel, George had to wake Matty and Rome, who managed to fall asleep at the back. The younger man leaned on Matty's shoulder, who in turn leaned on Rome's head.

_(George snapped a few photos to tease them with when tour's over.)_

~·•·~


	8. adore

Rome crashed at Matty's hotel room on purpose. Forget his room; he didn't feel like sharing with George, who looked very ready to ask questions he wasn't ready to answer yet.

Matty had a loose grip on Rome's arm, feeling oddly ecstatic about the entire evening. It felt a good kind of fuzzy — the same feeling one might get after a fair amount of champagne.

The two are sprawled over the hotel bed. Rome laid down front first, face mushed against a pillow. Matty spread his limbs carelessly, arm slung over Rome's back.

There is a feeling of déjà vu in the silence that followed.

Perhaps there was something about the illusion of safety– of privacy, in the late night. Away from the detached realities of the internet, and away from the crowds, was Rome and Matty.

Rearranging their limbs to sitting positions like 12-year-olds at a sleepover was nothing new, but tonight felt charged with tension.

Both were toeing along the blurry lines of a silent agreement, and it was almost a competition. _Who'll break down the barriers first?_

"Rome, what happened back in Manila?" Matty asks.

A spiderweb crack crawls over the surface.

"You want me... to tell you what happened back in Manila?"

The younger man was incredulous. The fissure worsens.

Matty looked straight into his eyes, and Rome understood.

"Yes." _Tell me I wasn't the only one._

One beat passes. Two.

"I thought you wanted to kiss me," he stated plainly. "and I panicked and left."

"Would you have let me, if I had asked?"

Light poured out from the cracks.

In a split second of boldness, Rome replied: "Would you like to find that out yourself?"

Matty felt suspended in disbelief. _This better be happening._

"Can I kiss you?"

And the borders they've been building up shattered.

"Yes," Rome breathed out and leaned in.

The kiss was just a simple tentative press of lips, but it made them feel so much.

The pair made eye contact with each other, hearts racing. Matty leaned in and Rome leaned back, so Matty was atop the younger man.

It felt natural for Matty to lean in, and for Rome to reciprocate. It was definitely messy, but wonderfully new and neither ever wanted to stop.

They had made out until they had to stop for air.

"I don't know why I was so scared," whispered Rome against the shell of Matty's ear, still panting.

Matty pushes himself up to see Rome better. "I couldn't get you out of my head."

"Me neither."

They share a smile, and Matty rolls over to lay beside Rome. He reaches for the younger man's hand, intertwining them.

And so there they lay, looking up at the dimly-lit hotel ceiling, hand in hand.

Rome turned over to his side and looked at Matty.

"Let's go to sleep. You look ready to pass out," Rome told Matty fondly, punctuating the statement with a chaste kiss on the other man's cheek.

Matty laughed silently and retorted by kissing the younger man fully on the lips.

They fell asleep not long after that, with Matthew's arms wrapped tightly around Rome.

~·•·~


	9. pressure

The pair woke up in a mess of flailing limbs thanks to a lot of pretty loud knocking. As he was a light sleeper, Matty woke up first, jostling Rome awake as he moved.

Rome seemed okay enough, being the morning person he was, while Matthew was pretty disgruntled.

A few more loud knocks later, Matty runs for the bathroom, leaving Rome to deal with the visitors.

The green-haired man tried to compose himself the best he could and answered the door.

Martha all but raised a brow, looking shorter yet just as intimidating as George, who was beside her, with a knuckle poised to rap on the door.

"Morning, Martha," said Rome timidly.

"You'll get late again at this rate. Don't forget that you've a schedule to follow."

"Yeah, sorry. Er, guess I gotta go."

"Look, I don't know what you boys do hiding in hotel rooms together, but you really have got to stop being late all the time. The tour's ending, Rome. Keep your shit together."

Rome pursed his lips closed. George walked off to the direction of their shared room wordlessly. The shorter man followed not long after Martha left.

George wasn't sure what to make of Matty and Rome's situation, but Matty was uncharacteristically quiet, to him at least, about whatever had happened between his friends.

He'd known Matty for so long. Matty wouldn't intentionally keep anything secret from George, save for relationships and then some.

While the man knew better than to assume anything about his best friend since day one, it was pretty safe to make guesses.

Rome was quick with morning preparations, which quite impressed everyone on the first day of touring with him. Apparently Rome was used to travelling around a lot.

George was ready to go when Rome left the bathroom dressed up, hair wet from showering. They left the room without talking and headed off downstairs.

The lift was blessedly empty.

"Why'd you always crash at Matty's room?" George said suddenly, not looking at Rome.

"I knew you were going to ask," Rome muttered, just loud enough to be heard. "...a lot."

George hummed. He _was _considering asking Rome questions last night.

"What's with you two?"

George noticed Rome's head perk up in his peripheral vision. The shorter man chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

"I don't really know."

The lift door opened with a 'ding!'

Matty was already downstairs, smiling at something someone from the crew said. George didn't miss how infectious the smile was to Rome.

They bumped shoulders soon enough, eyes bright as they met. George didn't miss how guarded Rome's movement was, while Matty was perfectly at ease, leaning on Rome and getting all up in his personal space like anything.

They piled into the bus, the pair settling beside each other. George chose to sit beside Adam. Not because Adam sat closest to them or anything, of course.

Matty leaned on Rome, who looked quite disturbed at the moment.

"George bothering you?" His voice was a whisper.

"Just asked me things," Rome muttered. "'bout us."

Matt sat straight, suddenly. "What'd you tell him?"

"Pretty much nothing. I mean..."

The older one sighed in relief, leaning once more on Rome. "Don't tell him. Please."

"Yeah, yeah." _It's not like I can._

Matty discreetly pressed his lips against the corner of Rome's lips, who turned to meet his gaze.

The younger man then looked away, which for a moment confused Matty, until he noticed Rome's hand bumping against his own. Matty held the younger man's hand with a smile, only a little bit aware of the latter man's worries.

~·•·~


	10. don't tell 'em (loving like no other)

Swallowing down his uncertainties, Rome looked away and bumped his right hand against Matty's. To his surprise, the latter man held it, giving him a sense of comfort.

The green-haired man then fully leaned on Matty and sighed, letting his mind wander as the bus began to move.

Matty absentmindedly ran his thumb over Rome's hand, eyes gazing out the window, looking back at the younger man every now and then.

They talked about things in hushed tones occasionally, just like they used to, but closer. Rome ignored the new wall they had built.

Sure, Rome was put off by the lack of communication, relationship-wise, but he had Matthew right now. Talking can wait.

Much time later, the bus stopped over, and the pair had been left behind. Matty had abandoned Rome's hand for his hair, running hands through the green locks.

They were listening to something through shared earphones, Rome's head on Matthew's lap. Very few words were shared.

The bus was quiet. Rome looked up from his phone and up at Matty. Matty smiled, which made the younger man smile as well.

Rome pulled at Matty, fingers brushing against the curls at the back of his head and hands guiding the man close. Rome met him in the middle, pressing him lips against Matty.

The angle was awkward, but the kiss morphed into an open-mouthed one.

Hastily, Matty drew the window curtains close with one hand, the other hand working on guiding Rome to his lap, all done without pulling away.

Rome's hands were on either sides of Matty's head, one of them running through the older man's curls.

The pulled away with a gasp, foreheads resting on each other's as they struggled for air.

Matthew pressed his lips to Rome's once more, kissing him slower, and the younger man reciprocated, but they heard a creak, and Rome hurriedly climbed off Matty's lap.

Matty fixed his own hair to a less messy manner and went back to running his fingers through Rome's green locks.

They both looked absolutely wrecked. Matty felt giddy. Rome was flushing.

Ross made his way to his previous seat, unaware of what had previously transpired. He silently greeted Matty, who waved back. Rome had his back turned to Ross, seemingly engrossed in something on his phone.

_(He didn't even notice Rome's phone was actually upside down.)_

"Wanna move further back?" Matty whispered to Rome once Ross' attention was off them.

Stunned and at a loss for words, Rome nodded, allowing himself to be pulled along by Matty. The bus was being boarded by even more people, but the two left everyone behind.

~·•·~


	11. flowers on my neck

The sleeping area was dark and cramped, but it was quiet as well. No one would be bothering them until later tonight.

Matthew suddenly swept Rome off his feet, making the younger man nearly yelp, before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"Matty, what the hell?"

"Shh, it's just us now."

"They're all literally past the curtain," muttered Rome, adjusting his hold on Matty.

The older man gently set Rome down on the cushion. It was on the bottom bunk, and it was his. Rome's bed was above Adam's, on the other side of the room.

Matty kisses Rome, who smiles through it before kissing back. The kiss wasn't heated, and they parted for air more than once, barely breathing enough before leaning in once more.

Matty had fully climbed in bed with Rome and had drawn the curtain shut, leaving them to their privacy.

Matty's mouth left Rome's to suck at the younger man's neck, raking his teeth across the skin and pressing apologetic kisses after each one before moving lower.

Rome suppressed a groan, hands running through the curls at the back of Matty's head.

Matty slipped his hand underneath Rome's jumper as he sucked and bit, and Rome pushed him away gently.

"Matty, wait. Fuck, wait."

Matty stopped and sat up.

"What are we doing?"

Matty flinched, but opted to answer in regards to the literal sense of the question. "Just whatever you're okay with."

"Okay." Rome sat up. "Sorry, I just..."

"Are you saying you think I'd fuck you right here?" Matty asked, amused.

"You're telling me you wouldn't?" Rome retaliated.

"Do you want me to?"

"Not right now. Sorry. I could've just told you what I wanted instead of interrupting."

"Do you still want to snog?"

Rome snorted. "This entire conversation is stupid. C'mere."

The two kissed messily, smiles and laughter in between. Somehow, Matty ended up beneath Rome.

It didn't get much further than that, though. Rome chose to lay his head over Matty's heart and allowed the older man to resume with messing up his hair.

They shifted to laying down side by side in the cramped space, earphones and words shared between them.

Their hands were interlaced. Impulsively, Matty brought the back of Rome's hand up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to it.

Rome was in the middle of rambling about this song he liked when he felt the gentle contact. Their eyes met, Rome's expression falling to silent surprise.

Matty could see the hope in those eyes. Deep inside, Matthew's heart felt conflicted.

Matty smiled that smile with a cheek quirked to the side; the same smile he might've smiled around a one-time girl. Rome didn't miss it.

Uncomfortable, Rome smiled back, close-lipped and forced. He looked away. Matty didn't miss that either.

~·•·~


	12. change of heart

That evening, George woke Matty and Rome up. He chose not to comment on the their position and simply called them for dinner.

_(They were actually cuddling, with Matty as the big spoon and Rome as the little spoon.)_

George felt he had to talk to Matty, after Rome stated he didn't know what they were. George knew it'd wreck Matthew to lose a friend.

It was easier than George expected to keep the two apart during dinner. He suspects either this isn't very serious, or there's a disagreement somewhere.

"Matty, I need to talk to you about something."

Matty gives George a look, before not-so-subtly glancing at Rome. The shorter man followed George outside.

It was darkening outside, the last few rays of sunshine peeking from the horizon, smattering the sky in various hues.

"What's up?" was what George decided to start the conversation with.

Where Rome is simple and straightforward, Matty is complicated. Direct questions don't always get direct answers. If he's especially shying away from a subject, you'd be lucky to approach him at all.

"Took me out here to ask me what's up?" Matty smiled.

George knew that smile meant Matty was deflecting.

"C'mon, mate. We haven't been talking enough."

"Right. Well, I'm tired. As much as I look forward to the rest of the shows, I wanna go home, see my dog, and sleep a hell lot."

George hummed. "How's Rome?"

"He's fine. We've been talking a lot."

"And sleeping in the same beds and making out?"

Matty frowned at George and pursed his lips.

"Look, mate, you're not exactly subtle. It's hot as hell and Rome's wearing a fucking turtleneck."

"He's probably cold. You know how he gets."

"I saw the hickeys, mate."

Matty looked away guiltily.

"I don't care what you're up to. Matty, don't forget that Rome is our friend, not just anybody."

Matty let his guard down, because he trusts George to shed some light on how he's feeling right now.

"I know," said Matty, voice cracking. "What am I doing?"

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"Yea- no. We sleep together, but we haven't fucked."

"Yet. But you make out a lot?"

"Yes? George, mate, you're supposed to be helping me here!"

"So you like Rome."

"I might as well be fuckin' in love with him." Matty groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"And you haven't told him?"

"I'm fucking terrified. I hold his hands and cuddle him and shit."

"Soppy. What do you plan to do about it then?"

"Not explain anything. Words can be difficult."

"You don't have to be poetic to express how much you want to make out with him for being himself."

"Are you hearing yourself right now?"

They found themselves laughing. Once again, Matty felt light.

It was dark when they got back. They were late.

Matty was rushed to preparations. It was apparently late enough that Rome was out there already.

George, bless him, took care of everything, so Matt was out of trouble.

It was all a rush now, faces and questions blurring past Matty, to which he nodded and shook his head to.

He was being guided to the stage after getting dressed up and and having quick vocal warm-ups. George had Matty do warm-ups on the way, so they wouldn't be much later for the show.

Matty was on the way to the stage when he encountered Rome. Their eyes met, and Matty didn't like how differently Rome looked at him.

But then he heard the crowd, and all else was forgotten.

~·•·~


	13. i can't

After dinner, Matty had left with George. Rome went to the venue and familiarized himself with the place, just to be able to do anything.

It was still early, so Rome settled in a nice seat in the green room. He got to talk to Adam for a bit, but the guitarist left shortly after.

And so, without Matty around to haunt his side, Rome was left alone with his thoughts.

He felt his heart ache a little. Would Matty end their friendship if Rome broke off their newfound relationship?

Making out and fucking casually isn't exactly Rome's style, but this is Matty fucking Healy, and it's easy to fall. _Too easy._

Which brings Rome to another point. On whether this was just a casual friends with benefits thing, or some other thing Matty thought he understood, Rome wasn't sure. They haven't even fucked yet.

Once you're pulled in by Matty's gravity, it gets pretty hard to stay away. They didn't have to be boyfriends. Rome didn't know what he wanted, but he had it.

And as much as he wanted to keep Matty, he's ready to take anything he could have.

Rome wondered whether Matty knew he had Rome wrapped around his pinkie finger.

Rome wanted him. That much was clear, but above that, Matty is still his friend.

Rome didn't want to lose him because of this ill-timed want that could've been at any other time, but had to happen during the tour.

He could tell Matty how he feels in a hundred different ways if he wasn't so scared.

Maybe words wouldn't ever be enough.

"Rome, have you seen Matthew?" Martha asks, taking Rome out of his head.

"Oh, no, I haven't. What's up?"

"Show's starting soon. He and George are apparently not here yet. They're not answering their cells."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, hun. You tell me."

"I can look for them."

"No, you have to stay here. You're the opening act. You can buy us some time. You don't mind playing a second song, do you?"

"Well, no, but the crowd might."

"And they'll like the news of late members from the band they came to see better?"

"Fair point."

"Now get out there." Martha looked at the notification on her phone. "Oh, they're on the way. Just one song, then."

He couldn't even see Matty before the show.

~·•·~


	14. rest_less

With complete and utter disregard for everyone else's thoughts and opinions, Matty and Rome slept in the same bunk that evening.

They talked in hushed voices. Little inquiries and other pointless little things. _'Where have you been?' 'Did you worry?' 'Missed you.' 'I'm sorry.'_

They found each others' mouths that night, everyone else be damned. The outside world was a curtain away.

"This is payback, by the way," Rome mouthed against Matty's neck before marking it up. From beneath him, Matty let out a silent disbelieving laugh, before biting his lip to stifle what would have a loud moan.

Rome went back up to Matty's lips. Matty reciprocated and felt desperation in Rome's kiss. He pulled away.

"Rome, wait, slow down for me."

Rome looked dazed and beautifully wrecked. Somewhere in those eyes was want and something else Matty can't quite place.

"You alright? What's the rush?"

Matty sat up and held Rome's face in his hands, brushing the younger man's cheek with his thumbs.

"I—" Rome's bottom lip trembled.

"Rome, breathe with me, love."

Rome closed his eyes and did as he was told. His hands were still grasping Matty's shirt like a lifeline.

Matty wasn't the best at comforting people, but he's been comforted countless times. He pulled Rome into an embrace and whispered instructions to help him breathe evenly, just like how George had for him many years back.

Rome no longer grasped Matty's shirt so tightly his knuckles turned white. Matty found playing with his green locks soothed the younger man.

"Sorry." was what Rome first said once he found his voice.

"Do you want to talk right now?"

"No. Sorry. I just-"

"Shh. Let's just go to sleep, yeah?"

Rome gulped. "Yeah, alright."

He gets up, but Matty catches his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To my bunk?"

"You can still stay, if you like. It's rather cold, isn't it?"

Rome was stunned. It's been a long night, though, and he's tired. Matty did make a good point.

Matty wrapped his arms around Rome, resting his chin on the shorter man's messy green hair.

They laid down that night with a lot of words left unsaid.

George looked unimpressed when he saw Matty's bruises when he was waking everyone up. Matty looked at Rome's serene face one last time before drawing the curtain half-closed.

"You're shameless," George commented at Matty.

They made their way out the bus (after Matty covered up the love bites peppering his neck, of course, because nobody else needs to see that.) to the stopover location.

"Looks like you tired him out."

Matty's expression was a mix of disgust, annoyance, and amusement. He punched George's arm playfully.

"It wasn't anything like that, mate. We just kissed a lot and slept."

"Yeah, and you went ahead of everyone to the bunks as if nobody would notice that you hid Rome in your bed. Told them not to come looking."

"I can't fucking thank you enough for the shit you get me out of."

George shrugs. "Comes with the job description."

"Mate, I don't pay you enough for being my best friend," Matty said with a laugh.

"Well, the least you can do is to save me _and_ yourself the frustration and confess already."

Matty's expression dampens. George turns to him.

"Something happened last night, I take it?"

"Hard to explain, really. We still haven't talked," muttered Matt.

"Still?"

"I have to wait. I'm not sure it's the right time."

"Matty, there's no right time for these things. Are you going to wait until you're apart until you get those words out of your mouth?"

They went silent after that. George soon left to grab coffee.

Rome was out of the bus after a while, looking like he'd slept better than he'd ever had since the tour began. George offered Rome and some others coffee.

Matty felt butterflies when he caught Rome smiling. It was a small smile; a droplet of sunshine preserved in a human feature.

Rome is a walking art gallery. There's a collection of individual pieces, each worthy of appreciation and contributing to something- _someone_ so beautiful.

Matthew Healy fell in love with art.

George slid to the seat beside him, offering him a mug of coffee.

"You're staring."

Matty snapped out of his trance.

He accepted the mug and took a slow sip of his coffee in an attempt to look casual.

Matty glanced back at Rome and found the younger man was looking at him. They shared a smile when their eyes met, and Matty felt warm and fuzzy all over.

~·•·~


	15. know u

It's their last day in Australia before Rome will have to go. Matty knew this, yet he hadn't told Rome how he felt. They got another hotel stay and a free day before they depart. There's just enough time to do anything they want.

"I could get used to this," Matty mumbled, turning to face Rome, who had been hugging him from behind.

"'m leaving tomorrow," replied the younger man with a pout.

"Wish I could go with you."

Rome hummed. They stay there for a while, then Rome got up while Matty grumbled.

"Can't you stay a bit longer?"

"I have to shower, Matty. And brush my teeth, and make myself presentable for the day."

"We can stay in bed," Matty suggested, sitting up.

Rome ignored Matty and got in the shower. He was out soon enough, though, because he's Rome and he doesn't stay any longer than he should in cold, unforgiving hotel showers.

Hearing his footsteps, Matty peeked from beneath the blanket. Rome was still shirtless, and he wore patterned pants that suit him for some reason.

Matty watched Rome pull a tank top over his head and wipe his glasses with it. His hair was still deep green from the water.

Rome met Matty's gaze after putting on his glasses.

"Have you been watching me the whole time?"

"Can't help it. You're the most interesting thing in the whole room."

Rome laughed, cheeks warming.

"Take a bath, Matty. Then maybe we can stay in bed all day, if you still want that."

"That sounds good, actually, but how'd you feel about going out?"

"Whatever you like."

"Perfect."

Matty finished bathing and getting dressed in no time. He found Rome sprawled on the bed, grasping a coat in one hand and legs dangling off the edge.

"Hey. How'd I look?"

Matty wore a white tee and black jeans. His hair was still wet from the shower, curls mostly flattened against his head.

Rome got up and approached Matty in a few strides. He grabbed his waist and smiled up at Matty, who looked at him with wonder. Standing a bit on his tiptoes, Rome pressed a short, sweet kiss on Matty's lips.

"I think you're really beautiful."

Matty's words got stuck in his throat. The room was silent as Matty quickly put on his shoes and grabbed his coat while Rome waited by the door.

"Let's go?"

Matty nodded. He followed Rome into the lift. Feeling brave, Matty took Rome's hands in his. Rome intertwined their fingers.

Once they reached the outside of the hotel hand-in-hand, they were met by the bustling city. Matty felt like he could talk again. "Wanna grab brunch? I know somewhere."

Matty had lead Rome into a series of streets Rome was sure they'd get lost in. He'd follow Matty anywhere, though, and there were taxis, so he allowed himself to not worry.

"You know, George and I found this place on accident on our first ever tour. Ever since, each time we go here, we visit this place. I think you'll like it."

Matty's smile was bright, like sunshine. Rome felt like half a binary star, Matty being the other half. He was so inexplicably drawn toward Matty, and he didn't know what to do with all these feelings that are so familiar and yet so new to him.

Rome found himself in a little café. It's small, unassuming, and not too busy. The pair managed to get to a seat by the window. Among their foodstuffs was some tea and small berry cake they shared.

Rome and Matthew chatted about a lot of things, and yeah, it's been three years of friendship, but the two never seem to stop surprising each other with little quirks. There wasn't rushed kissing or hiding away where nobody sees, and for once, they felt free.

There wasn't surprise when their hands found each other on the table. They still talked like friends would, and it all felt so natural. And Rome thought, _I think I might love him._

~·•·~


	16. i'm here

They paid for the meal and left the cafe with bright smiles and pink cheeks. They walked aimlessly for a while, observing the city.

The two went back to the hotel when it was getting dark. Their room is dimly-lit, and the sunset hues are painting the room with its faint light.

Once they entered the room, Matty leaned down to kiss Rome, who kissed back and wound his arms around Matty's neck. They remained there for a while, suspended in this moment, kissing slowly.

Their eyes met when they parted. Their breaths intermingled in the quiet room.

Matty licked his lower lip.

_You don't have to be poetic to tell him how much you want to make out with him for being himself._

"I love you."

Rome was frozen in place. He let go of Matty and stepped away, distancing himself slightly.

"I—"

Matthew's hope faltered, thinking he misread the signs.

"I probably shouldn't have said that. Pl—" Matty was immediately cut off by Rome.

"Stop. Please."

Rome approached Matty and held the other's face in his hands.

"Look, Matty. I really, really like you a lot, okay? I'm sorry I can't say it back, but nothing has to change right now."

Matty sighed in relief. Rome smiled up at him.

They kissed, a lot less slower now, but their paces matched. Matty shrugged off his own coat before tugging Rome's coat away as well.

Rome let Matty take away his coat as he pulled them both to the bed.

Rome's back hit the mattress, while Matty hovered over him.

"I love this look on you, by the way," Matty muttered.

Rome let out a breathy laugh before running a hand over the familiar curls at the back of Matty's head and pulling the older man close.

Rome flipped them over, which knocked the wind out of Matty's lungs for a moment. The older man looked up at Rome with wonder.

"I think I like this on you better," Rome said with that playful smile of his.

Rome claimed Matty's lips one more, while Matty slipped his hands underneath Rome's top. He relished in Rome's heated skin in the cold room.

Rome moaned through the kiss as Matty's calloused hands roamed over his skin.

They separated, chests heaving and faces close. Rome pulls Matty's shirt over his head and Matty does the same to the other.

Their bodies are pressed close, heated skin against heated skin, and warmth. So much warmth.

They kissed and marked and bit and _felt._

It was slow, and it wasn't exactly the most mind-blowing sex out there, but it was the best they could get.

They showered together some time afterwards. It was a silent affair, with awed looks, smiles, hushed laughter and light, friendly teasing.

They laid in bed together after that, Rome's arms wrapped around Matthew's lithe form.

"You're leaving tomorrow," Matty whispered sadly.

"I'll be home before you know it," Rome promised. "Just think about the rest of the tour. It's gonna be fun."

"Not as fun without you. I'll stand shortest onstage again," Matty said with a little laugh.

"One more joke about my height and we're over," Rome replied, making an exaggerated huff and unwinding his arms from Matty.

"Sorry! I think it's really cute, alright?"

Rome laughed. "I know. 'm kidding. C'mere."

Matty did so, allowing Rome to wrap his arms around him again. Rome pressed a kiss to Matty's forehead and sighed.

"You know," he starts. Matty hums. "I know you kissed me just before I fell asleep. When you were sick."

"Seriously?"

"You're awfully sweet, Matty. I think I'll miss you bothering me all the time."

"I'll really miss you, too."

Rome hummed. They kept talking and ordered late dinner, ate, bantered, and talked more until they fell asleep.

~·•·~


	17. this must be my dream

Matty just got home the night before. He took out his phone, turned it on, but the thing didn't respond.

With a shrug, he plugged the device in and flopped onto his bed. Sick and tired from touring, Matty was soon out like a light.

Rome got dressed, and went into his room, a million thoughts of _mostly_ Matty in his head.

He tried not to think of the weeks, nearly a month worth of little to no communication, or the consequences of falling in love with his best friend.

He closed his eyes to be taken by sleep. In the sleepy haze, he recollected half-coherent thoughts.

Matthew woke up late, with a phone turned off and nobody to wake him. He hasn't got any other alarm clocks, and Allen usually just waits for him to wake like the good little dog he was.

The familiar weight of being tired from months of touring was back, and he tried to ignore the fact that one day he'll be too old for this because he's honestly too tired for existential crises.

He unplugged his phone, but didn't bother turning it on yet as his hunger proved more important.

After a very short moment of deliberation, brunch takeout was decided to be most logical, as it didn't require making himself decent enough for public appearance, and got him good-enough food.

The delivery person could excuse his just-woke-up look easily (and probably wouldn't mind), but Matty made a small amount of effort in looking a bit more than 'just decent,' for someone who slept in.

Matty nearly fell asleep again as he waited, with Allen sitting happily beside him.

As he found himself opening and closing Twitter for the third time, the doorbell rang. He got up immediately, grabbing his wallet from a table.

Allen followed him, walking around his legs and nearly making him trip. Matty didn't bother looking at the peep hole and just opened the door, and he was surprised with the sight that met him.

"Rome?" Matty practically flung himself at the younger man. Allen sniffed the newcomer curiously before bumping his nose onto Rome's leg.

"I thought you were coming home tomorrow. Jamie said–" Matty paused. "Oh. Wait. You planned this?"

"Wanted to spend time with you, really," said Rome, leaning down to pet Allen.

"That's overly sweet of you."

"I intend to be as overly sweet as possible until you grow tired of me."

Matty smiled brightly. "I don't think that'll ever happen."

Rome stepped into the flat, finally, and Matty pulls him into a kiss. It was short and sweet.

"Missed you," Matty hums.

Rome closed the door behind him as he stood in Matty's arms just a bit longer. Allen circled them happily.

"I've missed you too, you know? I thought about you lots."

"Yeah. I'm just– I'm happy you're here."

"You sound sick, Matty. How you feeling?" Rome pulled away from the taller man, instead placing a hand on his cheek.

"Better now, since you're here," replied Matty with a sigh, leaning into the touch.

"You're such a fucking sop," said Rome fondly.

The two snuggled on the couch with Allen, watching the television until Matty's food arrived.

Over brunch, Rome and Matty talked about their own tours the past months of not talking much, if at all.

Matty laid in bed with Rome's arms around him that night.

"What are we right now?" Rome finds himself asking as he raked his nails across Matty's scalp.

"Don't know," Matty sighed sleepily. "Anything you're comfortable with is fine."

Rome hummed. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Wanna take you somewhere nice."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I'd like it to be."

Matthew was silent for a while as Rome continued to mess with his curls.

"I think I'd like that a lot."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Rome pressed his lips to Matty's and smiled. They fall asleep in the comfort of being home, uncertain of the days to come.


	18. talk nice

George stepped into he and Matty's flat with his own key, setting his things down. The place was quiet, and he wondered whether Matty was out.

This is proved wrong shortly as Allen bounded to him, coming from another room.

He invited himself to check on Matthew's room as he always did, because as he was miserably messaged yesterday "i'm sick as hell get back home"

George stopped in his tracks as he noticed that Matty wasn't alone in his room, but exhaled a sigh of relief as he recognized the other sleeping figure to be Rome.

He then retreated to the kitchen, only to be disappointed at the glaring lack of food.

George settled on getting takeout delivered, thoughtfully getting thrice more than he actually needs. He watched telly as he waited, Allen by his side.

The food had just arrived when George heard a noise from the bedroom. By the time he's fetched the food, Allen at his heels, he's met by Rome.

"George. What are you doing here?" asked the shorter boy, voice still rough from sleep.

"I live here, in case you forgot."

"...Of course," Rome said, looking at the floor with a pout and crease on his brow. "When did you get here?"

"Hours ago," replied George, setting the bags of food on a table. "You?"

"Just this morning. Is that all yours?"

"No. There wasn't food in the kitchen and I didn't want to head out, so..."

"You knew I was here?"

"Saw you guys passed out in bed. You talked some things out, I'm hoping?"

Rome pursed his lips and took a paper bag of food before settling onto the breakfast bar. "Yeah."

"How is he? I hadn't seen him much after the tour because–"

"You went home, yeah," Rome says before taking a forkful of pasta. "He looked like shit when I arrived, but I think he's much better now. Man, tour was exhausting for _everyone_."

George agreed.

They both fall into familiarity, mostly catching up on each other, with Rome asking about Matty and George asking about the state of their somewhat-relationship peppered in between the usual questions.

There wasn't much development that had happened between them during tour, especially when Matty got sick and spent most of his free time on rest and never quite recovery.

They both heard Matty from the next room moving about, but neither acknowledged it much and continued conversing and picking at their meal.

"You boys talking about me?" came Matty's voice, finally, as he stepped out of the room. Rome notices he'd changed clothes, switching into a different shirt and that favorite floral skirt of his, which Rome found to be, for lack of a better word, cute.

"Hey," George greets. Matty gives the taller man a hug in return.

"How long have you been home?"

"Just a few hours. You feeling better?"

"Mhm."

Matty went to Rome's side, pressing a kiss to his cheek before settling down beside the smaller boy, opening up the bag of food George had offered him.

They kept talking for the rest of the time, taking up the couch come later evening, watching a few films and drinking a bit of celebratory wine before heading off to sleep.

Upon Matty's insistence and the disagreement of literally nobody, George stayed in his own room while he cuddled with Rome the rest of the night.


	19. chocolate

Matty was woken with gentle nudges and the scent of hot chocolate.

"Morning, beautiful."

Matty felt warm and fuzzy from hearing that first thing in the morning.

"Rome?" he asked as he allowed his eyes to adjust to the morning light. He slowly sat up, running a hand through his curls.

"It's me." Matty felt the bed dip beside him. "I brought you breakfast."

"Hmm? Oh."

Rome brought him some simple toast and eggs and the hot chocolate he'd smelled earlier.

"You made me this?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you," said Matty, smiling up at Rome.

They had breakfast in bed, basking in the lazy feel of mornings that Matty felt significantly more than Rome did.

"Is George still asleep?" asked Matty.

"No. He grabbed breakfast then took Allen out for a walk."

"You morning people and your morning things," Matty said in a halfhearted grumble.

"As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you all day, we have some places to be," said Rome with a sparkle in his eyes.

This made Matty perk up, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Am I allowed to ask where?"

"That'd ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?"

"Am I allowed to guess, then?"

"No, I don't think so."

Matty pouted, but Rome kissed his cheek, effectively lifting the lines of Matty's face into a smile.

"I'll put these away. You go get ready."

"What should I wear?"

Rome hummed in thought. "Anything casual is fine."

Rome disappeared outside the door and Matty dragged himself sluggishly off the bed, light pink dusting his cheeks.

By the time Matty was walking out his room, George had gotten back, and Matty was greeted by Allen immediately upon seeing him, making Matty giggle.

"Where are you guys off to?" asked George as he shrugged off his coat.

"Rome won't tell me," replied Matty, looking at Rome with barely a glare.

"It's a surprise," muttered Rome, typing away at his phone.

"Okay. Have fun." And George then disappeared off to his room.

"Who're you texting?" Matty wrapped his arms around Rome's shoulders, resting his head on the smaller boy's hair. Rome angled his phone away so Matty wouldn't see it. "Should I be worried?"

Rome reached up and pat Matty's cheek distractedly. "Nah... I'm all yours. Just let me fix this real quick."

Matty relaxed against Rome with a happy sigh, ignoring the anxiety clawing at the furthest corners of his mind.

"Ready to go?" Rome asked finally, pocketing his phone. Matty reluctantly let him go.

"Yeah... How'd I look?"

Rome turned around, and his face melted into a warm smile. "Beautiful."

Warmth rose up to Matty's cheeks, accompanied by a huge grin.

Rome slotted his fingers between Matty's and they made their way out the flat and into the familiar city.

A car is waiting by the time they were out, and they went in. Matty was reassured by the younger man that this was part of the plan, so he allowed himself to be blindfolded.

Rome's fingers once more find their way through the spaces between Matty's, and the older man happily sighs.

Matty lays his head on Rome's head and playfully teases the other about how he couldn't even reach his shoulder, earning him a weak smack on his cheek.

The curly-haired man pestered Rome about the details of their location, but Rome merely ignored the guesses and questions.

Matty did notice, over the sound of the radio and Rome's voice, the significantly less amount of cars, and felt excited at the prospect of being away from the proper city.

Even more, he was thrilled of the idea of being with Rome whilst away from prying eyes.


	20. loving someone

Two girls were casually strolling along the pier, when one of them whispered to her friend. They slowed their walk considerably.

"Isn't that Matty Healy?"

The girl looked, and _oh_, that's Matty Healy alright. He's blindfolded and being guided out a car by the guy they both recognized to be No Rome.

"What do you think they're doing?" the girl asked her friend.

"Don't know. I don't feel like it's a good idea to ask for a photo now, though."

The girl agreed, and they kept their eyes on the pair, still walking.

Matty puts his hands over his eyes with a wide grin as Rome undid the blindfold. Rome tells Matty something, and the older man giggles at it.

The girl's friend couldn't help but feel as if intruding on something secret.

"I think we should go," the friend mutters as the car the pair had come from drove away.

The girl watches their hands interlace, Rome guiding them off closer to the beach.

As the girls walk to the pier's stalls, Rome sets sunglasses on Matty's face, landing crooked on Matty's nose.

A lady who'd finished setting up her wares for the day watched a curly-haired man reach up to fix his sunglasses, making another, much shorter foreign-looking man beside him giggle, and smiled at their interlocked hands and happy faces. She didn't watch them walk away in favor of reminiscing being _that_ in love.

As Rome quickly led Matty, whose eyes were still obediently closed, to the area where the waves crash against the wall, Matty was definitely certain they were close to the sea.

"Open your eyes, love," a little girl overheard a boy say, noticing that he was speaking with another boy.

She asked her mummy why that is so, but mummy was too deep in a call to answer her. She pouted and kept watching the pair from behind.

The taller boy removed his sunglasses and laughed. She could tell he was by the way his shoulders shook. She couldn't hear what he told the shorter boy, but they hugged.

That made sense, the girl thinks. The two boys made each other happy and laugh and smile, so they'll have hugs too. She wondered why her mummy and daddy don't hug, but decided to ask later.

Her eyes fell to a cart of candy floss, and the excitement of seeing a colorful cloudlike sweet made her beg her mum for one even more insistently than she had asked earlier.

"Why here?" Matty had asked after the entire day had gone by, filling their bellies with delicious foods that can't entirely be healthy and making their feet sore from all the walking they've done.

"I come here sometimes when I miss home," said Rome, leaning against Matty's shoulder as they sat on a platform that overlooked the proper beach. "My family used to go to beaches and piers every now and then, before college happened."

"Thanks for today." Matty held the stuffed bear Rome had won him closer to his chest. "Usually after tour, I feel at a loss of what to do. But right now I'm looking forward to us, you know?"

Rome smiled and hummed. "Me too."

They watch the sun set slowly, painting the skies in great warm colors.

Matty's brain was deep in thought, trying to memorize every moment and feeling. He wanted to remember every little sensation and tattoo it to his heart.

Rome felt like overflowing, like he's about to burst. If Matty looked him in the eye right now, the words may simply leave his mouth, unbidden.

Rome sat up straighter, taking a deep breath. He turned to Matty, whose eyes are on him, transfixed.

"I love you."


	21. i couldn't be more in love

_"I love you."_

Rome seemed surprised at himself to even manage to speak. He watched Matty's features shift as the other cupped his face with gentle, calloused hands.

Matty's eyes prickled and were shiny with tears, taken aback at how sudden it all seemed. _He loves me. He's said it._

All his thought process had switched gears to _this_. His goal was now to memorize every line and curve on Rome's face. To now memorize the racing of his heart, suddenly, as the weight of three simple words sunk into his brain.

"I love you too."

Their lips met in a chaste kiss, slow and fleeting. Matty wondered if he'd ever been this in love with _anyone_.

"D'you wanna get back?" Rome asked after a while, a newfound shyness lacing his voice.

"Yeah."

They left the pier with hands joined. Matty calls and pays for a cab home, as Rome seemed to have stopped functioning.

Matty felt the same, to be fair, but he's trying his best, fuelled by the desire to get home and snog the hell out of Rome, and cuddle the night away.

He doesn't want this to end; Doesn't want to stop feeling warm and slightly dizzy, giddy with the feeling in his heart. It wouldn't always be like this now, but future Matty will have to deal with that.

Rome felt relieved, but his mind is racing and his heart is even more. Matty was suddenly a mix of familiar and new and _home, _held in his hands, in front of him, _with_ him.

The step out the car, stumbling their way to Matty and George's flat, Matty slips the key into the keyhole, and they're faced with George, who looks up at them from the couch, but there isn't time for pleasantries.

George watches them escape to Matty's room and makes it a point to raise the television's volume a bit, just in case.

Everything was too much and too little at once.

Their bodies were close and their hearts even more so. Their clothes lay abandoned on the floor as they reclaimed each other's mouths and explored each other's bodies.

The lights were off and the last sliver of daylight crept over the sheen on their skins.

This was different from fucking in that hotel room, a slow farewell expressed in bodies rather than words. The uncertainty was gone with the shyness, replaced with an avid curiosity to memorize every line and angle.

It was over, all too soon and yet just in time, lungs gasping for breath as their eyes meet.

"I love you," Rome says again, _means_ it again.

"I love _you_."


	22. so far (it's alright)

"Matty, I gotta go," hummed Rome against the other's chest.

"Hmm?" Matty was barely awake, sun going through the windows Matty faced away from.

"I need to go back to mine, love," Rome repeats, running his fingers over Matty's cheek, studying his features closely.

"So soon?" Matty asked, slowly sitting up.

"Stuff to manage. Work stuff. I know you gotta catch a nice break."

Matty sighed. Rome frowned at the mood shift.

"George'll be here, you know? You haven't spoken much since I got here."

"Not my fault you're so distracting."

Rome shook his head in amusement and pressed a kiss to the corner of the older man's mouth. Matty buries his fingers in Rome's green hair as he pulled Rome into an embrace.

"I'll miss you."

"Just call. I know tour isn't over yet, so get better, okay? I'll really fucking miss you too."

They pull away, and Matthew realized Rome was fully dressed, ready to go.

Rome goes around the flat, collecting the last of his things. Matty watched him as he took in the rest of the room.

Matty wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.

"You gonna be alright?" Rome asked, sitting at the edge of Matty's bed after he'd made sure he had everything.

"No," Matty said truthfully.

"Matty..." Rome didn't know what to say. He bit his lip.

"Why don't you get ready for today? I'll make some breakfast then you can see me off."

Matty smiled weakly.

Rome left the room, leaving his things in, if only to assure Matty he isn't going anywhere just yet.

He cast a final concerned look over Matty before leaving the room, walking off in search of George.

It's been months since, and Matty and Rome are still together, bound by calls and messages.

George and Matty are still close as ever. The band's still working their best for the album.

Matty managed to navigate his way out of his post-tour rut easier than he had compared to previous ones, taking time to just _live_, with songwriting, Allen, and George right by his side.

Rome's working on more music while performing live on more events than before, and Matty remained one of the biggest fans of his work.

Their relationship is mostly kept under wraps, although it's not lost on the fans on how much closer the pair had been over the months.

Rome was trying his best to visit Matty whenever he can, making the best they could of their busy schedules by taking him out to casual dinner dates, inviting him to smaller gigs, or staying at home and enjoying being in each other's close proximity.

It's not often enough, but they've got work they very much love. At the end of the day, Matty gets to hear Rome's voice, and they get to be best friends and boyfriends and be in love.

So far, everything's alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! This whole thing was experimental, honestly. I like to think writing this made me better at writing in general. I know I could have ended this way better, but my bad habit of starting stories in the middle of one I'm working on happened, so my focus was off.
> 
> You might've noticed the writing style change, idk... I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless. Do heed the disclaimer:This was all fiction and are no way representative of the real life counterparts of the characters or the personal views of myself as a person.


End file.
